It Happened On Halloween
by H.Y.D3292
Summary: They did always say strange things happened on halloween, boy were they right! Mix in some alchol and you get a shocking result :D. AxY / SxY Please RxR
1. Halloween Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango, though I **wish** i really did D:

**A/N:** this is my second Hana Yori Dango fanfic and it is very different from my first. This is my first time writing this type of story so please understand. Hope you enjoy please RxR:D

**[Rated for Sexual Content]**

**Chapter One Halloween Party:**

Yuki stood and re-examined herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. This was the best she could do she thought. She reached up to make sure her hair comb was securely in place. It was Halloween and she was going as a geisha, this was one of the only costumes the shop had left. She was a little nervous as this was her first F4 party, but Tsukushi and Akira had convinced her to attend. She could not wait to see to see Soujiro, they had talked the day before and he had informed her as to what his costume would be.

She grabbed her clutch as she opened the front door to the driver Akira had sent for her. He was always doing nice things like that and being considerate of her. As she got into the limo she noticed a bottle of champagne and she reached over to pour herself a glass. She needed something to help her calm her nerves. Without realizing it by the time the driver had held the door open for her Yuki had polished off half the bottle. This was not going to be good seeing as she was not much of a drinker, she thought as she walked into the prestigious Maple Hotel in which the party was being held.

The ballroom looked spectacularly done in accordance to the F4's refined taste. While walking into the room she began instantly looking for Soujiro. She has been in love with him ever since he stood up to her cheating ex boyfriend on her behalf. Since that knight he had instantly become her knight and shining armor. She knew that he did not feel the same way as she did, telling her he was not worthy of the love she had for him. That she should fine someone who deserved her though with their long talks and lunch dates she continued to carry hope.

As she continued to look around for him, she spotted him across the room by the staircase talking to some woman. He looked handsome in his costume though his face was concealed by his mask. That had been a rule the F4 had stated only they were allowed to wear masks. She began to walking up to him determined to get his attention. She wanted him to look at her with the same desire he looked at other women with, wanted to be with him for just one night and know what it felt like. As she walked up to him the woman by his side had disappeared, and without thinking Yuki reached up and placed her lips on his.

The kiss had started out slow, but had quickly become heated and passionate. She instantly felt a spark that she had not felt the first time she kissed Soujiro, though she brushed it off to the fact that he was drunk when it occured. The kiss made her feel something she had never felt before, and she found herself falling in love with him all over agian. While they pulled away for a quick breath he began to speak but Yuki put a finger to his mouth as if telling him not to. He grabbed her and began kissing her agian with the same intensaty as the last kiss.

The next thing she knew they had stopped kissing again and she was leading him upstairs to one of the private suites. They quickly resumed where they had left off as they shut the door behind them and entered the room. She kissed him with an intensity and passion she didn't know that she had. This was the man she loved and she finally had one night with him. A night in which she hoped to prove to him that he loved her as much as she did him. He began to kiss her with the same intense passion she had showed him. He gently picked her up moving his kissed to the nape of her neck as he carried her off towards the bed. While he layed her down her brought his mouth back to hers with a hunger. She loved the way his mouth had felt on hers, and on her skin.

He began slowly untying her kimono, as he kissed every inch of skin that began to appear underneath it. His mouth felt like fire against her already scorching body as he kissed every inch of her. She slowly slid her shaking hands to the buttons of his shirt as she began to undo them. She then reached do to unbuckle his pants her hands more unsteady then before. as he reached out to help her release him of his pants and boxers.

He looked like a god chiseled in pure perfection, every part of his body perfectly proportioned. He then went to take his mask off "Leave it." she said not having the courage to look him in the face. Doing as he was told he got back on the bed and started to finish undressing her. He began kissing her the area in which her neck met he shoulder and this made Yuki feel shivers run down her body.

He then trailed down kissing each one of her breasts, followed by her navel, as he reached her most feminine area. He kissed each of her thighs as he gently pulled them apart opening her up completely to him. Yuki moaned as he slowly began to enter her with one of his fingers. He moved his mouth back up to her mouth kissing every inch of her as he had before, all the while keeping his finger buried inside of her. She grabbed the back of his head slamming his mouth onto hers as he repositioned himself before entering her.

As he entered her slowly Yuki felt a flood of emotions rush through her body. This being her first time surprisingly she felt absolutely no pain. Feeling him move inside her was the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced. Yuki wanted more, she wanted him to lose control the way he had always made her feel. Without knowing what to do she began kissing his jaw as she moved up to nibble on his ear. She heard him groan as she made her way down to his neck while he dove deepened into her.

She felt herself begin to climax on the brink of losing all control. He suddenly began to move faster inside of her, while she stroked his hair ruffly. Their body's were working together as their breathing began to quicken and come out in short gasps. Yuki felt him shudder agianst her as she felt her climax take over her entirely.

He kissed her fiercely one last time before pulling out of her and laying beside her on the bed. They lay there for the rest of the night until both exhausted from the event that had taken place drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** I had the idea for this story while I began writing my first fan fic. The first chapter is a little more graphic and adult than my first story but the rest of the story should be a less adult. Please read and review and let me know your honest opinion. Thank you.


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango]: the DVDS are in the mail and should be here any day now THANK GOD! :D

**A/N:** I think this will be my last chapter due to the fact I don't think anyone is reading this story. I really want to keep writing it but I don't think I will unless I get some more reviews to know someones reading it. I also hope that you like the parings that I have chosen for this story

**Chapter Two Aftermath:**

As the sun shone through the window filling the room with light, Akira woke to find himself alone. Last night had been an incredible blur of events. He had started his day out as usual with a frenzy of meetings and things to be taken care of. His day had been so jam packed that he had nearly forgotten about the Halloween party he and the other F4 were hosting, when his phone rang.

"Yo." was all the voice on the other line said.

"Yo Soujiro, whats up?" Akira asked glancing at the file before him.

"I need a favor, I can't make it to the party tonight can you let everyone else know? It's kind of a drag actually, I was beginning to enjoy the mystery behind the costumes."

Crap. He had completely forgotten it was a costume party.

"It slipped my mind, I haven't even gotten a costume yet." He had been so busy with work the last two weeks, that he barely had time for his personal life.

"You could have mine if you'd like, no reason for it to go wasted." Soujiro spoke into the phone.

"Thanks." Akira said rubbing his temple where a headache began to form."Why did we choose costumes again?"

Soujiro laughed as he began to speak. "Because we thought it would be funny to see Tsukasa try and dress Makino up as a princess." he said still laughing.

"Oh right." Akira began laughing at the thought of his friend trying to dress his tomboy girlfriend in a frilly princess dress.

Domyouji Tsukasa was one of his oldest and most hot-headed friends. he had recently begun dating Makino Tsukushi and were constantly at each others throats. They loved each other madly and had gone through hell and back to be together but were always arguing. She was a poor commener and his friend did not understand why she would not quit her job and let him take care of her.

After a few more moments of mindless conversation Akira hung up the phone. And thoughts of her began to flood his mind once again. For the last few months she had been all he could think about. _Yuki._She was nothing like the type of woman he normally went for but she was constantly invading his thoughts. He had met her through Makino and she had become a good friend. She was not like the other women her age, she was more serious and mature. That must be one of the reasons she was so alluring to him.

His taste normally ran along the lines of older more refined women. Though they were only friends and she was in love with his best friend Soujiro, so why was he thinking about her all the time?

Akira had finished up his last meeting with just enough time to change and get to the hotel before the party began.

"Yo Akira, wheres Soujiro?" Tsukasa said, clearly annoyed over something.

"Hes not coming, he had something important come up." He noted as his friend's annoyance increased. "By the way wheres Makino?" Akira asked.

"DON"T EVEN GET ME STARTED!" his friend yelled as Rui just shook his head and laughed in amusement. "Can you believe that woman! She wouldn't even let me pick her up! She did not want me to see her costume, what kind of non-sense is that?!" Tsukasa growled out.

Akira laughed as he saw the visable anger seeping from every pore of his friend's being. the party had begun and the guests where arriving. He then saw Makino come in through the doors. He had to admit his friend had great taste, Makino looked excellent in her dress.

"Oi-" Tsukasa began and then stopped as he saw Tsukuhi enter the room.

"Are you happy now!?" Makino asked clearly frustrated at having to dress this way in public.

Akira looked over at Tsukasa as a fit of laughter escaped him. Tsukasa had this huge "I will do whatever you want" look on his face. He grabbed Tsukushi by the waist and said "You look gorgeous." before pulling her into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes Tsukushi pulled away blushing furiously. She smiled lightly while jabbing Domyouji in the ribs with her elbow. "Oi what was that for!?" Tsukasa asked while rubbing his side in pain. Tsukushi just kept smiling as Rui and Akira burst out into laughter.

"Makino wheres Yuki, shouldn't she be here by now?" Akira asked staring impatiently at his watch.

"I don't know. I spoke to her earlier and she told me she was coming, she should have been here by now." Tsukushi looked down at her watch.

Akira went to the staircase to talk to some of the guests that had just arrived. He had been talking to and old girlfriend when he saw her walk in. She looked beautiful in her geisha costume, and he wanted to go up to her and make sure no one else talked to her. _What?! _What in the world was going through his mind? He noticed her lock in on him and she began to walk towards him. When she got there the woman by his side had gone, and the next thing he knew, he felt her lips on his.

The kiss had taken him by complete and utter surprise. It started out slow but had quickly become heated and passionate, when he felt a desire he had never experienced before ignite his body. The kiss had left him feeling something new and unfamiliar to him. This was not the same shy and reserved Yuki he knew, this was a woman filled with passion. While he pulled away trying to speak, she placed a finger over his mouth as if willing him not to.

He grabbed her and once gain began kissing her with the same intensity as before. They had stopped kissing again as she grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to one of the hotel's private suites. They quickly resumed where they had left off once behind the closed door.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Oh god what had he done, he thought as his memories of last night began to rush through his head. He had slept with Yuki, and it had been incredible. Being with her made him feel something he had never experienced with any other woman. Something that he wished to continue experiencing.

* * *

While on her walk to her to her job at the dango shop, Yuki began to replay last nights events over and over again in her head. She had spent the night with Soujiro, made him finally see her as the woman she was. Though part of her felt guilty for last nights actions were not those of her own, but of the alchol she had consumed earlier. Still stuck in her pensive thoughts Yuki opened the door to the dango shop and walked in.

"Yuki-chan, are OK?" Tsukushi asked with a concerned look on her face. "I didn't see you last night at the party, I was a little worried." Tsukushi said staring at her friend.

Darn,she had forgetten about Tsukushi being there this morning. "Gomen." Yuki bowed her head apologetically. "I did not feel to well so i decided to stay home." She grabbed a cloth and began her daily routine.

"Are you sure your fine, you seem a little stressed." Tsukushi did not take her eyes off Yuki. Her friend seemed a little more tense then normal, there had to be something going on.

"I'm fine Tsukushi-chan." Yuki continued washing down the tables as they heard the bell announce new costumers.

In walked the F4's two most notorious playboys, Mimisaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro. Yuki had not been prepared for this, she had not expected to see Soujiro so soon, if at all. What was she to do now.

"Yuki-chan!" Soujiro greeted as he walked up to her. "How was the Halloween party last night? You must tell me all about it, I had meeting to attend and Akira isn't saying anything." He finished as he led her to one of the tables for them to talk.

What was he doing, how could he just act like that. Pretend that nothing had happened between them last night, how could he be so cold. He said that he hadn't even been there which she knew was a lie. Yuki had been with him nearly all night, how could he have acted such a way towards her last night and been so different now.

Yuki could not believe what she was hearing, this was just too much for her. She dropped the cloth from her hands and looked at Tsukushi "Gomen Tsukushi" she said before running out of the dango shop.

"Whats wrong with her?" She could still hear Soujiro say before she was out of ear shot.

* * *

Akira looked at his friends before heading outside to his waiting car. After getting in the car he gave his driver directions and told him to head to Yuki's house. Why had she run out like that, was there something bothering her? Akira was ultimatley confused by Yuki's actions, he had no clue as to what was going on with her. When half way to her house it had hit him like a bullet to the head.

He had been in _Soujiro's _costume. Yuki was in love with Soujiro and must have mistaken him for Soujiro. This situation has just become even more complicated than it was already to begin with. First he had to see Yuki, had to let her know that it was him she was with last night. He also had to know why he felt so possessive of her all of a sudden and why it bothered him like hell to see her with Soujiro.

**A/N:** Please read and review for I would love to continue this story, though do not see the point if there is no one to read it D:


	3. Learning the Basics

**Disclaimer**: I don't own hana yori dango nor its character's. Only this story and the plot.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews and positive words ;D. I guess that there are people out there reading my story.

**Chapter Three: Learning the Basics:**

Yuki could not stop running until she reached her house. She didn't feel right, her head was spinning. As she entered the house she went towards her room. Luckily no one was home due to the fact her parents were on vacation, so she didn't have to explain why she was home so early. She got up on her bed and grabbed one her pillows and began crying into it. She couldn't believe what was going on.

She had shared a night with the man she loved most, and he walked around acting as if it never happened. She couldn't imagine that Soujiro could be so cold and hurtful. She should have known something like this would have happened. "How could I have been so stupid!" she said silently to herself, while throwing her pillow against the door.

"Ouch" she heard a voice say as she turned around and met face to face with Akira.

She instantly wiped away the tears from her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her like this. What was he doing here. Had he come after her once she left the dango shop.

She stood up from the bed before him and bowed "Gomen Akira-san." She said looking up at him. "I did not know you where there."

"No need to apologize Yuki-chan. I should have made my presence known before just bargaining in." He had a strange look on his face that Yuki had never seen before. "I was just worried about you. You ran out of the dango shop so quickly. I came to see if you were ok?"

Yuki didn't know what to say, she was so confused. Should she tell Akira what happened. Should she tell him how she spent the night with Soujiro or should she just stay quiet. Then it came to her. If Soujiro wanted to act like nothing happened, then **nothing **happened. She was not going to pine away for him anymore. She could not keep putting herself through this over and over again.

She took in a deep breath as she began to speak. "Gomen Akira-san, you didn't have to come all this way." She bowed apologetically again. "I was just having a bad morning. I think I am coming down with something." She faked a slight cough.

Without thinking Akira moved forward and closing the gap between them and placed a hand on her forehead. "You do feel warm." Akira said as Yuki began to blush lightly. He left his hand there as he watched her.

Needing to put a little distance between them Yuki backed away slightly and asked "Would you like some tea or coffee Akira-san."

Akira thought about it for a moment and then said "Coffee." he was not in much a mood for tea at the moment.

As Yuki went to make the coffee she was thankful for the moment alone. Akira and her were good friends _but_....this was just a little wierd. She had never spent much alone time with him and she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. He was a very nice person but Yuki didn't really know how to act in front of him at times. When she walked back into the sitting room she saw Akira putting his phone into his panst pocket.

"Is everything OK?" Yuki asked as she handed him a mug.

"Everything's fine." he said as he looked at her with a wide grin on his face. "Just perfect.

* * *

As Akira entered the club all he could think about was Yuki, and the day they had just spent together. He had called his assistant and cancelled all his meetings for the day while Yuki had made them coffee. He wanted to spend the whole day with her and get to know more about her. He wanted to know every little thing about her, and spending the day with her had been amazing.

He felt guilty for not telling her the truth about what happened Halloween, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand to see her crying, and he didn't know why. It hurt him to see her look so small and fragile and he couldn't bare it. He knew that sooner rather than later he had to tell her the truth, but _now _he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. To know why he was feeling the way he was towards her.

He had learned that while working in a dango shop, she did not care much for sweets. She preferred the spring to any other season. She loved watching the sakura trees blossom. Her favorite color was purple and she loved listening to classical music.

She was in the top five of her class, and was reciving many offers to very prestigious schools. Her dream was to become a doctor and help save peoples lives. She was a smart and very gifted person. He like spending time with her, and he had invited her out to dinner with the following day.

"Yo Akira." Soujiro yelled over the loud music. "Whats wrong with you!? You aren't even paying attention!" Soujiro was beginning to look annoyed.

Akira looked over at Soujiro who had two different women on each side competing for his attention. He then looked to his side and noticed a very un-entertained woman staring at him. He did not feel like partying tonight and was not in the mind set for it either. "I'm just a little distracted." he sad before pulling out his phone and calling his driver.

* * *

While Yuki opened up the dango shop to begin working she heard her phone buzz on the top counter. She walked over to it and read the caller i.d. It was Soujiro writing to invite her to lunch. She had been avoiding his calls and texts for two days now, and it was not getting any easier. Though she had been spending much time with Akira and being with him had a soothing effect on her.

She was beginning to feel more comfortable being around him. He had an odd way of making her laugh so effortlessly. She felt like she could talk to him about almost anything. She was starting to feel closer to him and looked forward to their time together.

"Ohayo Yuki-chan" Tsukushi said as she walked into the shop, pulling Yuki from her thoughts.

"Ohayo Tsukushi-chan, how was your date with Domyouji-san?" Yuki asked as she began sweeping up the floor.

"As usual, the baka tried to take me to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city!" Tsukushi stated outraged. "I told him to just take me to the movies, and he told me that he couldn't go into such a commoner's place! Can you believe him!

Yuki began to laugh as her friend continued yelling about her boyfriend. Yuki knew how much in love they were with each other, but they argued constantly. Some would say that is how they showed their love to each other.

"Oh Yuki-chan have you spoken to Nishikado-san?" Tsukushi asked waiting for her friends response.

"Not since last week why?" Yuki paying very little attention continued on with what she was doing.

"Domyouji told me that he was asking about you? He said that you haven't returned any of his calls." Tsukushi said with a little curiosity in her voice. "Did something happen between the two of you? Are you finally over him Yuki-chan?" Tsukushi asked.

"Huh." Yuki said. Soujiro was asking about her. That was odd why would he be asking about her. There was no reason for him to be seeking her out. She had been avoiding him since the day she ran out of the dango shop and did not wish to speak to him. She was not ready to look at him without wanting to rip his head off just yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Updates for this story maybe a little slow because I'm still writing the story out in my own head :D, though once again I already know how I want the ending to happen. I hope people continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.


	4. Mimasaka Twins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango nor its character's. Only this story and the plot.

**A/N:** Sorry if some of you thought the last chapter was a little short, but I recently have come down with a **terrible **cold and I finally got my Hana Yori Dango DvDs so I've been watching them non-stop and trying to get new ideas from them :D . I have come up with some pretty good ones, and also some for new stories. I ask you all to please be patient seeing as I feel horrible and this story is changing from what I had originally planned.

**Chapter Four: Mimisaka Twins:**

Soujiro looked at his cellphone once again for about the tenth time this day. Normally Yuki would be the one to text or call him constantly, now it was he who was the one doing it. He had been texting and calling Yuki for days with little or no result. He had even gone as far as asking Domyouji to speak with Makino on his behalf. Every time he contacted Yuki, she always had an excuse ready in hand. He had no clue why she was avoiding him like this, but he wasn't liking it one bit.

He hadn't seen her since the day she ran out of the dango shop. What was going on, none of this made any sense. Yuki was his friend, his confident. She saw a side to him that he did not let anyone else see. She was there for him when he needed her. Sometimes without him even realizing it. He had gotten used to having her around him, now that she gone he felt on edge.

She was gone. Thats all he knew and he wasn't sure why it bothered him so. He had always told her to go and find someone else, yet he never thought that she would. If he thought back honestly on it he had gotten a little to comfortable with her presence around him. Gotten used to it, and almost expected it regularly. That was not good for either of them.

He should be fine, if not grateful with her disappearance from his life. She deserved someone else, someone who would love her in return they way she should be loved. Yet he didn't like it. He didn't like not having her around. He had to find out what was going on with her. Why she was avoiding him like the plauge. He quickly got up from where he sat and made his way to his bike. He was off to find Yuki and demand an explanation for her actions.

* * *

Yuki looked at the clock as she finished up waiting on her last costumer. She was going out to dinner with Akira again at eight and this would be the fourth time this week. They had been spending more and more time together ever since last month when he had come to her house after she ran from the dango shop. Yuki didn't see much by it, she just thought that she and Akira were becoming closer friends. She enjoyed spending time in his company. He was a very good person to be around and had a very enchanting personality.

She heard her phone ring again for the second time this night. She had a feeling as to who it was but wasn't sure if she should answer. Deciding that if she didn't answer now her would never stop, she grabbed her phone and read the message. It was another message from Soujiro asking her out to lunch tomorrow, she wrote him back saying that she couldn't because she was busy. That should get him to leave her alone. It wasn't much of a lie but i wasn't the truth either. She had already made plans to help a friend from school study for an exam, though she knew she could easily reschedule.

Yuki was so confused, why had he become so persistent towards her. The last time they were together Yuki had given all of herself to him heart,body, and soul. After that he had acted like nothing happened so she decided to accept it. She wasn't going to stand for the way he treated her anymore. Not that he was the only one to blame so was she, but she was tired of being the weak little Yuki she knew everyone thought she was.

It would take everything she could possibly think of to forget Soujiro, but she would do anything. He was right when he had told her he was not good for her. He kept her along with a string using her to his advantage when he needed her and then not even a glance from him when he was done. She had accepted it for so long because she loved him, and couldn't think of anything else but the need to be with him. Though that was now over,she was going to move on if it took her the rest of her life.

After finishing up with her last costumer Yuki went into the back room to change. As she came out from the room a few moments later she heard a knock on the door. There he was, Akira, he had this strange way of knowing the exact moment she was ready. He was always there on time, looking handsome in his dinner attire. Yuki unlocked the door and slightly bowed to him "Ohayou-gozaimasu Akira-san." she came back up with a smile on her face.

Akira bowed his head with a grin on his face and replied "Ohayou-gozaimasu Yuki-chan. Are you ready for dinner?" he took her hand in his as he lead her to his car.

"Yes Akira-san." Yuki began to laugh a little as he opened the door. "How do you always manage to know the exact time I've finished getting ready?" she asked still laughing.

As Akira closed her door and went around and got into the drivers seat beside her he said "Lets just say it's intuiton." he laughed a little as he started driving to there destination.

When they got there Yuki was stunned by what she saw. This was not at all what she had expected. They were at the Shakujii river were a little table was set up for just the two of them. It was beautifully done with candles and skaura blossoms everywhere. There were dim lights hung all around them and there was light music playing in the background. It was as if she was in a fairy tale.

"Its so..so beautiful Akira-san." Yuki spoke still in shock by their surroundings.

"I'm happy you like it Yuki-chan" Akira said with a smile as he took her hand and led her to the table before them.

As they walked over to the table ,he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and watched as he took the seat next to her. They sat there and talked about nothing and everything. She enjoyed herself very much in Akira's presence. He had a very captivating personality. Yuuki was beginning to take joy in her outings with Akira more and more. She was even beginning to look forward to them with anticipation.

Even though they were just starting to spend more time together ,as close friends rather than just acquaintances, Yuuki was welcoming the idea more enthusiastically, and relaxing into it

* * *

They had just finished eating and were half way through the night when his phone began to ring. He didn't want anything to ruin thier time together so he ignored the call, wanting to move onto his next surprise. "Are you ready for more." Akira asked with a foolish grin on his face.

She had begun to laugh, the laugh which he had come to fall in love with. Wait a minute _love,_how could that be possible? With his type of work he had never allowed himself to fall in love, it was forbidden. Especially taking into account his taste in women was more along the lines of older, more mature, married women. But there was no way around it, he was in love with her.

Ever since that night he was sure that he was in love with her. Thinking back clearly he had already been in love with her for some time now. She was a very special and unique person and had snuck through every barrier he had up. He had to tell her the truth about everything. About the night they shared together and about his love for her. He couldn't continue to do this anymore, he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak his phone rang once again. What the hell was so damn important, he thought as he reached for his phone. As soon as he read the caller i.d he nearly jumped from his seat "Gomen Yuki-chan, but I have to take this call." he said opening his phone.

"Absolutely." he heard her say while he put the phone to his ear.

He quickly got up and walked over to the river before answering "Hello." he said into the phone.

"Niichan!" he heard two familiar voices shout into the phone.

It was late and he knew his sisters should be in bed by now. If they weren't there had to be something wrong. Their father was off on a business trip and their mother was in Paris on a shopping spree, so his sisters were home alone.

"Emu, Memu, what's wrong?" he said with a slight panic to his voice. "Did something happen? Are you OK?" There were a million ideas running rampant in his head, and he was becoming impatient waiting for an answer.

"Niichan where are you?" Memu said with a sad tone to her voice

"We want you to come home niichan, were lonely." Emu said mimicking the same tone of voice as her twin.

"You two should be in bed, it's late." he noted as he looked at his watch. His little sisters knew exactly how to get him to do whatever they wanted, and they worked it every chance they got.

"We couldn't sleep - " Memu said

" - Were lonely and scared, we need you niichan." Emu said finishing her sister's sentence.

No matter how much he wanted to stay here alone with Yuki, there was no other had to get home. "Alright." he said giving in. "I'll be there shortly." he said before hanging up his phone.

He looked back at the table and saw that Yuki was now standing there waiting for him.

"Is every thing alright Akira-san?" Yuki asked as he walked back to the table.

"Gomen Yuki-chan, but it seems something has come up. Unfortunately I have to cut the evening short." he said with a look of disappointment on his face. "I have to get home to my sisters." he said as he watched her face light up.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked "I love children and secretly wished for a younger sibling when I was a child." She said as the smile on her face grew wider.

Instantly Akira got a brilliant idea. He could go home and be there for his sisters and still spend more time with Yuki. He was very fond of the idea that came to him. He would take her along with him. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me take you home?" he asked with a devlish grin on his face.

"Of course not Akira-san. I would be more than happy to help." She said taking him by the arm and pulling him towards the car "And I will **not**take no for an answer." She giggled as he opened the door for her. He got into the drivers side and they headed off for the Mimisaka Mansion.

* * *

Yuki had never been to the Mimisaka Mansion and seeing it for the first time took her breath away. The Nishikado Mansion was minisucle compared to seeing the Mimisaka Mansion. It was tastefully done in a morden fashion with a slight traditional twist. It felt warm and inviting unlike the Nishikado Mansion. It felt as though people really lived here, like this was someones home not just house.

Yuki looked off to the side and saw a countless amount of photos of Akira and his family, she walked over to get a better look. She saw many pictures of Akira when he was a child, he had really grown in to his features very well. Then she saw one of him as a baby and began to laugh almost hysterically. She immediately stopped when she turned and noticed the look on his face.

Her face reddened as she realized how bold she was being, but somehow in Akira's presence she did not mind. She felt extremely comfortable around him, like she could express her self wholly. "Gomen Akira-san" She said as she bowed her head apologetically. "I just can't believe you used to be so tiny." She said with a playful smile on her face.

Just then two of the most beautiful little girls she had ever seen walked ino the room. She had recognized them instantly as Akira's twin sisters from a photo she had previously seen on the wall. Thier face instantly lit up when they saw him and jumped up in his arms to greet him.

"Niichan!" they squealed simultaneously as the hugged him tightly. When they let go of him, they turned to stare at Yuki as if she were some kind of intruder.

"Who's she?!" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah why is she here Niichan?!" asked the other demanding an answer.

"Girls this is my very good friend Yuki-chan, she's very nice." Akira said kneeling down to level with his sisters. "Yuki-chan these are my sisters Emu and Memu." he said as he pointed them out.

The twins stood silent for a moment as if they were sizing her up. Yuki felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation, she wasn't sure what to do. When before she knew it the girls gave each other a quick glance and walked over to her with smiles and their faces.

"You're pretty!" said one twin she recognized as Memu.

"Want to play?" the other twin Emu asked as the both grabbed her hands and led her upstairs to their room.

She looked back to Akira and noticed that he was right behind her the whole time. As they entered the room they played many different games. They played everything from make overs to princess' where Akira was thier butler, Yuki took to much enjoyment in this particular game much to Akira's distress.

She had fun doing things she hadn't in ages. Emu and Memu were very energetic and well mannered girls, whom she liked very much. They made her wish she had siblings even more than she had before. After they finished playing for what semmed like forever, they read his sisters a story and put them to bed. Akira then drove Yuki home, where they made plans to meet at the dango shop the next day, neither knew that were previously being watched in the Mimisaka Mansion.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I updated a new chapter:D. I hoped you enjoyed the twins lol. Sorry if it's super long but it just kept coming and I wasn't sure where to stop. Well I haven't had any sleep and my cough is getting worse so please Read and Review. I would love to hear your thoughts:D! I really enjoy writing these stories for I find them very exciting and love to see how people react to them. Next chapter will be up sometime next week D:


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hana Yori Dang nor have I or will I ever D; !

**A/N:** I honestly regret becoming the type of writer I didn't want to be, the kind who takes **forever **to update. I deeply apologize for the extra wait but life has decided to hit the slow lane at the moment and I have many many things I need to catch up on]: , though I know that there is no excuse. But anyway, here we are Chapter Five :D YAY!

**Chapter Five Realization:**

The man walked into the stylish office room with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Do you have what I asked you for?! the man behind the desk barked out.

"Yes sir." the other man answered in a meek quiet voice while handing a folder over to his boss with a trembleing hand.

The man took the folder from the man before him to reval it's contents, all the while a sadistic smile growing on his face. The folder contained many photos all of the same tall dark haired woman. Some at her job and others at different outings with friends. Some while at school and some coming and going from her home.

"Are you sure this is the right woman Keyya-san!" the man yelled in disbelief at the evidence before him.

"Y-ye- yes sir." The man stuttered out, not taking his eyes off the floor. "As-as you c-c-can see from the other photos." The man reached out handing his boss another folder with the same contents.

The man behind the desk snatched the folder away and flung it open almost scattering the photos in the process. The second folder contained more of the same contents as the first. This time there were more photos of the same woman except for she was in the company of a man. The second folder also contained a set of phone records. The man studied this information with great satisfaction.

"A-as yo-you can tell sir b-by the records i-i-it indicates that contact with both members is p-pr-present sir." He said clearly afraid of his boss.

Looking at the records the man waved his hand dissmissavely, ushering the man out of his office. Once the other man left he took a hold of the photo once agian. He was going to enjoy this **very **much. Not only will he be able to extract his revenge with great satisfaction, but he would be winning a prize at the end all at the same time. This was going to be fun. He thought as his evil smile returned while staring at the photo of the woman. "Matsuoka Yuki!" he said the name aloud as he crumpled the photo in his hand.

* * *

Soujiro awoke with a major migraine and a ringing in his ears, when there was a sudden knock on his door. He choose to ingore it and started to heads towards his shower. All of a sudden the knocking grew louder. Who in the hell would dare bother him this early and especially in his current state.

His parents were never really home, so he had free regin of his home, and the servants knew never to disturb him. He opened a bottole of water that was sitting at his bedside and took a drink, before shouting out. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" which made the ringing in his ears worsen more.

"It is I Toro-san young master."came a voice from behind the door.

"Come in already!" Soujiro stated in a demanding voice.

The door opened to reval a man of medium height and slender build. As the man entered the room he bowed down before his master.

After a few moments of dead silence Soujiro was beginning to get more annoyed then he already was. "Well what the hell is it?! Soujiro yelled out before shuddering inwardly regretting his tone. He began rubbing his temples, trying to ease his ever growing migraine.

The man bowed down quickly once again. "I apologize sir." The man said in a shaky voice. "I came to inform you that the meeting you requested me to schedule has been taken care of." The man spoke business like.

"Is that it?" Soujiro asked already yelling at the man in his head for distrubing him over something so trivial, the look in his eyes deadly.

"Yes sir." The man said taking Soujiro's glare as his cue to leave. He bowed down, and left the room shutting the door behind him. "Soon." He said to himself silently as he shut the door. Soon I will extract my revenge.

Soujiro got in to the shower and tried relaxing as the steaming water beat down upon his hungover body. He could not believe what was going on around him. How could _any _of this be true. The scene he had walked in seemed totally unimaginable. Yuuki was at the Mimasaka Mansion with Akira . He had gone there after going to find Yuuki with no luck. He was going to ask Akira to join him at their favorite club, but he did not expect what he saw instead. Yuuki and Akira together, playing with his little sisters, looking almost like a family.

Soujiro knew that Akira was very private and protective regarding his family, especially his little sisters. He never introduced them to anyone outside of the F4. So seeing Yuuki there with him was a shock. The look in Akira's eyes as he watched Yuuki with his sisters was unmistakeable. Love. Akira had looked towards Yuuki with love, something Soujiro had never done. The next thing he saw cut him even deeper. Yuuki's smile. Her smile was so wide and bright. She had never smiled like that for him before.

It had led him to go out and throw himself a pity party, and he had no idea why. He had drunken until he nearly forgot his own name. All trying to erase the image burning in his brain. His best friend with the girl who was supposed to love him. Grant it he never gave her much hope that he would ever return her feelings, but she always told him she would wait.

He had banked on that. He would go and have all his fun and know that she would still be there waiting at the end, waiting for _him_. The type of girl his parents had always wanted for him. But now things were different, she was moving on and he **wasn't **starting to like it. He also wasn't starting to like that she was moving on to his best friend. How on earth could this be happening.

Akira and he had been friends for years, since childhood. Now he was going after Yuuki. He had never thought to seriously about it but it all made sense now. The way Akira would always argue with him over the way he would treat Yuuki. He had ran after her the day she fled out of the dango shop. That's when Yukki had started avoiding him and ignoring his calls. Now they were together, a couple! NO! he thought. This isn't right, Yuuki should be with me. Deep down he always knew that it was true, but he never wanted to accept it.

Now here he was wishing things were different. Wishing he had done something sooner, before the current events had taken place. Now here she was moving on without him. There had to be something he could do. He couldn't let Yuuki get away from him. "No!" he shouted out as he hit the shower wall. Not agian, he couldn't let another chance at love escape him. He had to fix this, had to find a way to win Yuuki's love and attention back.

He loved her. YES that was it, he loved her and he had to tell her. It couldn't be too late, and he could not let this chance pass him by. This was his last chance and he had to give it his all. Heart and soul. It was obvious to him now that no other girl made him feel the way she did when he was in her presence. He felt comfortable and his true self came out with her always.

He knew he did not have to masquereade around her and pretend to be what he was not. She accepted him the way he was, even his womanizing ways. She never asked for anything in return the way all the other women had, all she wanted was to be loved by him. She even took a tea ceremony class just to impress him.

How stupid could he be not to do something sooner before now. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He grabbed a pill vile next to the sink and swallowed down two pills, the shower doing little to ease his headache. He had to go to Yuuki and profess his love to her. It couldn't be to late, he had to have her by his side. Now and always.

* * *

Yuuki walked into the tea ceremony class, not knowing what she was doing here. The only reason she took this class was because of Soujiro,and currently she was trying to put him behind her. She was doing a pretty good job at it too, or at least she thought she was. Spending time with Akira was a blessing in disguise. Sometimes with him she could go hours without thinking of Soujiro. Strange considering they were best friends and were extremely close.

She was exhausted. Last night had taken so much out of her. She had always thought of her self as fit and exercised regularly, but spending time with Emu and Memu had changed that entirely. The two little girls were incredibly charming and very energetic. They had talked her into playing tons of games she hadn't played since she was a child herself.

And to be completely honest she enjoyed herself immensely. Her favorite part being where they had tricked Akira, future heir to the Yakuza crime organization, into letting them give him a makeover. When he realized what the where doing he tried to talk his way out of it with no avail. Upon remembering last nights events a warm smile grew on Yuuki's face.

She had always had tremendous amounts of fun with the most serious F4 member. Behind all his business like facade, he was a very witty and lively person. He had incredible thoughts on what was fun and what was not. Yuuki had to make sure to remind him to try out new things. Actually though they were much more alike than she had initally thought. They enjoyed many of the same things. There personalites were in fact very similar.

Though it had occured to her that Akira was a strikingly handsome man and must have stadiums of woman after him. She also remembered that his taste ran along the lines of older woman, so why did he spend so much time with her. Did he feel sorry for her after what happened between her and Soujiro? No, Akira wasn't that type of person, he was kind hearted. So then what else could it be. What ever it was Yuuki began finding herself wishing it not to stop. Loving the time she spent with Akira, for he made her feel special and different.

She was very thankful for his friendship and did not want to lose it for nothing in the world. Before she realized it, her class was over and she had paid very little attention. She got up from where she sat and began to gather her things. When she looked up she had noticed someone was waiting there for her with a bouquet of two dozen different colored roses.

* * *

**A/N:** Due to how long it took for this chapter to be written and seeing as how I know what will happen in the next I will **try **my hardest to post it up by Thursday :D . Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** No part of Hana Yori Dango is mine except this story :D

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this new chapter ;D. I worked all day and night to have it completed for you guys :D.

**Chapter Six Surprise!:**

He had told his driver to drop him off a few blocks ahead so he could clear his head, little help that was doing. It was now or never. Tonight he would take Yuuki off to somewhere where they could be alone, and where he could confess everything to her. Tell her how it was he and not Soujiro in the costume that night. That there is nothing he could do to take it back, but that even if he could he wouldn't. He would tell her how he had fallen in love with her and loved her more then anyone else possible.

She had made him believe some one like him deserved to fall in love. He would beg for her forgiveness, and tell her he wanted to be with her forever. That she was made for him and he never wanted to lose her. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He was nervous for the first time in his entire life. Can you imagine F4's Mimasaka Akira heir to the Yakuza crime organization nervous over anything? The aspect sounded sort of funny now that he thought about it.

Normally all it took for him to get the girl was just his killer smile and a few words. But she was different. Yuuki was nothing like the women he went after. She was special. No perfect. She was the perfect girl for him. He loved how she smiled. Oh god and her laugh, he loved the way it sounded so musical.

He payed attention to every little detail she said, and remembered how she had talked about her love of flowers. How she light up when she talked about her favorite ones, and how she loved watching them bloom. He looked over to the peonies he held in his hand. He told the florist to wrap them up perfectly for the occasion, because they were Yuuki's favorites.

As he turned the corner to the tea ceremony class, he spotted them. His best friend standing there with the woman he was in love with. In his hands were a large bouquet of multi-colored roses. Akira hated the way Soujiro toyed with Yuuki's heart, like he did with other women. He never understood why that was until now, and it angered him seeing Soujiro stand so close to her.

He continued walking towards them, when Soujiro linked his arm around Yuuki, and they walked off together in the opposite direction. Akira had made plans with Yuuki the night before to go to dinner, but he wanted to surprise her by showing up early. But now she was leaving off somewhere with Soujiro. What the hell was his best friend playing at now.

* * *

Before she realized it, her class was now over and she had paid very little attention. She got up from where she sat and began to gather her things. When she looked up she had noticed someone was waiting there for her with a bouquet of two dozen different colored roses.

"Soujiro?" she asked herself in disbelief and confusion. Oh what on earth was he doing here. He must want her help with another one of the girls he's been "dating". Well that's what she called it, but she knew it was really something else.

Actually Yuuki was a little surprised at how she was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Akira waiting there for her. They had plans to go out and she was looking forward to it very much. Wait what?

She was looking forward to go out with Akira, and Soujiro had come to find _her, _now that was a first.

"Yuuki-chan." he said as if answering her mental question, a small grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Nishikado-san?" she asked him. Surprisingly to her, his presence had the same effect on her it always did. She was terrified, she had never expected him to come find her. She always thought that after awhile of avoided calls and meeting's, he would just leave her alone. I mean to be honest were not even friends. He just comes to me when he needs something.

He looked at her and gave her the sly smile that always made her heart stop and her blood race. God what on earth did he want from her now. She couldn't give anymore of herself to him. She had given all of herself that night, and nothing came of it. Well she couldn't really say nothing. She got a rude awakening that absolutely **nothing **would ever happen between them in the name of love, and a beautiful friendship with Akira.

Soujiro then took Yuuki's arm and linked it with his. "Nishikado-san!" Yuuki gasped. "What are you doing?" She tried to shake her arm free but nothing came of it.

"You'll see." was all he told her before he pulled her off towards his awaiting car.

Once seated in the car, they were a little to close for her comfort. "What's going on Nishikado-san?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone as she scooted away from him.

"It's a surprise Yuuki-chan." Soujiro answered giving her the same smile that used to make her forget to breathe sometimes. But strangely now it had very little affect on her if any. Was her time away from him actually all she needed to forget. Or was it all the anger she was harboring towards the notorious playboy.

"You do like surprises, don't you Yuuki-chan." he asked looking at her as if she were the only person in the world.

What game was he trying to play with her now. Before if he would have told her to jump she would just ask how high and think nothing of it, but that was before. After that night things were different. Yes some could say that not much was different it was just Soujiro being himself, the way he had warned her many times to be careful, but she was sick of it.

Who the hell was he to think he had any right to do something like that. Were they not both human beings. Didn't she have feelings just like everybody else?

"No I hate surprises Nishiakdo-san." She lied. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she really did love surprises.

"Well you're going to love this one." he said never taking his eyes off her.

"I doubt it." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Say something." he asked.

"Nothing Nishikado-san. Can you please tell me where we are going?" She couldn't stand to be this close to him for another second. It angered her so and hurt her all at the same moment. "I have plans for tonight and I'm going to be late." Truthfully her dinner with Akira was not for another hour or so but she would say anything to get away.

At this Soujiro began to laugh a little. Was he actually laughing at her? Who the hell does this man think he is? Yes he may have more money and power than me, but that in no way makes him any better than me. She was really starting to get mad now.

"Have I ever told you you look beautiful when you're mad Yuuki-chan." Soujiro said examining her face very intently.

Wha-what did he just say? Did he just call me beautiful. She immediately felt her face heat up and she could tell she was blushing. He had never called her beautiful before. He called her pretty sometimes when he was trying to get his way, but never beautiful. Her head was spinning and she felt herself being pulled back in.

No she thought. I can not let myself get sucked back again. I have to remember what it's like. All the tears I cried when I saw him with other girls, I knew he did it just to hurt me. And then that night, how he acted like it never happened. I'm sure hes never done that to anyone else but me.

Is there something wrong with me. Is it because I was a virgin, unlike all the other experienced women he's been with?. No i can't think about that it doesn't matter anymore. He choose to act like it never happened and she went along with it.

"Well sorry Yukki-chan." he said moving closer to her. "But you're all mine tonight"

In the next few seconds he had moved so close to her she was almost on top of him. The next thing she knew he had placed his arms around her waist and pulled his mouth down to meet hers.

* * *

The kiss was quicker than he had expected because Yuuki had managed to pull him off. What was going on, he knew Yuuki had always dreamed of kissing him. Had she really already moved onto Akira? No he wouldn't accept it, he had to have her. He loved her and he couldn't lose love agian.

"What are you thinking Nishikado-san?!" Yuuki asked outraged and in disbelief.

Before Soujiro had time to answer the driver had stopped the car and had opened the door for them. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. Yuuki was acting so different and distant, then the girl who would melt with just one glance from him. Could someone really change that much in such a short time. It had only been a month and a half since he had last seen her. The night before Halloween, that's when it seemed everything had begun to change.

He had to find out why. Had to get to the bottom of why she had changed so much towards him. There had to be some type of explanation. Something he could do to fix it and have her love him again. He had to explain to her that he needed her, that he wanted her in every way imaginable. He had been an idiot not to accept it before, but now seeing her with Akira changed everything. Knowing that he was so close to losing her, he couldn't bare the thought.

But first he had to show her that he changed, that he was different. That he loved her and there was no denying it any longer. That's were tonight came in. He could tell her how he loved her more than life, and find out why she had changed so much.

* * *

Yuuki was outraged! "How dare he try and kiss me!" she thought. He has some nerve!. But once she stepped out the car her mind went blank once again. The setting was beautiful and incredibly romantic. It was like something out of a book.

This couldn't be the surprise that Soujiro was talking about. No it had to be something else, there's no way he would do this for her.

"Like it?" he asked taking her hand and leading her inside. "I rented out the whole place just for our private use." he told her.

"What" She asked surprised by his statement. Just the two of them alone in this incredibly romantic setting, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yes Yuuki-chan. It will be just the two of us tonight." he said once again. He walked over to the table and held the chair out for her. She walked over beside him and took a seat in the chair. Oh dear this is going to be a long night she thought.

"Nishikado-san, I really do have somewhere else to be tonight." She told him again trying to make him listen. She had to find a way to leave. She couldn't be alone here with Soujiro, and she could not stand Akira up. The thought of that made her feel horrible.

"Sorry Yuuki, but there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." he told her. "If I do I just might never see you again."

"What are you talking about Nishikado-san"? Yuuki asked confused by his statement.

"I haven't seen you in almost two months Yuuki-chan, you know what I am talking about." he said a little annoyed by her question.

"I've been busy" was all she said.

"To busy to answer my calls?" He asked. He couldn't believe this was the same shy, quiet Yuuki he knew.

"Yes." she answered. She began to rummage through her person for her phone. If Soujiro would not let her leave, at least she would phone Akira and tell him she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Oh no, you don't." Soujiro said as he snatched the phone from her hand. "Like I said, it's just you and me tonight Yuuki-chan."

'Oh don't forget about me" Said a voice from across the room.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry but I just had to cut it off somewhere :D. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, but OH well. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, maybe sometime next week ;D


	7. Doctor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Hana Yori dango!

**A/N:** Sorry for my little outburst last time, but I truly was frustrated as it seemed everything was aghast me finishing this chapter. Here is Chapter Seven **FINALLY**, ENJOY!!

**Chapter Seven: Doctor**

Akira had no idea what he was doing here. He had come here to get his mind off things. Try and calm down a little, he had felt trapped inside the four walls of his house. No matter what he had tried, he couldn't get his mind off her. Absolutely nothing seemed to help him.

He knew that she hadn't seen Soujiro in over a month, but it still bothered him like crazy. He remembered their previous lunch date yesterday. It had become almost a daily thing. If it weren't for those damn meetings he had, it_ would_ have been daily. When suddenly without warning her phone began to light up.

_*Flashback*_

They had started their own little ritual due to the fact his phone was almost **always **ringing. At the beginning of every one of their gatherings, they would take their phones place them on silent and put them in the middle of the table. They were reading their menus when he spotted that her phone had begun to light up. He quickly picked up her phone and didn't have to guess hard who the caller was. _Soujiro_. He was like a black cloud hanging over them.

He looked up and noticed that Yuuki was still reading her menu. His first thought was to simply grab her phone and ignore the call, and Yuuki would be none the wiser. But something made Akira think otherwise.

"Yuuki-chan?" Akira said as he held out her phone in his hands dangling it from side to side.

Shocked expression all over her face Yuuki looked at the caller I.D, immediately snatched up her phone and shoved it in her bag.

Confused by her actions Akira asked "Aren't you going to answer it?"

She looked away is if thinking about something, solemn expression on her face. "It's nothing just.....Nishikado-san." She answered

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He knew that there was. He knew why things were this way, and he knew it was his fault.

"No, no everything is fine." She answered a little too quickly for his comfort. He could tell that she was hurt.

Now was the time, he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't stand to see her suffering because of him. He knew the longer he waited the worse it would be. The more she would hate him, and he couldn't have that. But he was selfish, he couldn't help it

The time he spent with Yuuki was the most fun he had had in a _long_ time, and he did not want to give it up. But he didn't want to hurt her any longer either. The time for the truth was now. He opened out his mouth to speak but closed it.

Yuuki reached over the table and grabbed Akira's hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "Besides Akira-kun, isn't this time supposed to be just for us?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Akira froze. He felt a small twinge in his heart, the same twinge that he always did whenever she said his name. She had recently just started and it always had the same effect on him. He would forget everything else around them and just stare at her. And good god her smile, how it always seemed to evaporate whatever negative mood he was in. It would just lighten up whatever his day.

Her hand felt so right in his. He took hold of her hand, never wanting to let go.

_*End of Flashback*_

But still the thought of them alone together bothered him to no end. He had come here to get away from his thoughts and it was not working a bit.

"Yo Akira!" Yelled a very annoyed looking Tsukasa. "Are you paying any attention?!" Asked Tsukasa outraged.

Akira looked over at his friend sitting before him, then down below to the small table in front. Inside of small red velvet box contained an engagement ring. Akira picked up the ring to examine it closer. An exquisite asscher cut, antique engagement ring, surrounded by diamonds with an orangish yellow hue, the color of Saturn Akira laughed slightly to himself.

Akira instantly stood up from his seat, ring still in his hand.

"So do you think she'll like it?" A very serious Tsukasa asked.

Akira walked to the door, tossed the ring back to his friend and said, "She'll love it." Before walking out the door, and shutting it behind him.

* * *

"Sorry Yuuki, but there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." he told her. "If I do I just might never see you again."

"What are you talking about Nishikado-san"? Yuuki asked confused by his statement.

"I haven't seen you in almost two months Yuuki-chan, you know what I am talking about." he said a little annoyed by her question.

"I've been busy" was all she said.

"To busy to answer my calls?" He asked. He couldn't believe this was the same shy, quiet Yuuki he knew.

"Yes." she answered. She began to rummage through her purse for her phone. If Soujiro would not let her leave, at least she would phone Akira and tell him she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Oh no, you don't." Soujiro said as he snatched the phone from her hand. "Like I said, it's just you and me tonight Yuuki-chan."

'Oh don't forget about me" Said a voice from across the room

Yuuki and Soujiro whipped their heads around to where the voice came from, both already knowing who it had come from. Shock written all over Yuuki's features.

"Akira what are you doing here?" Soujiro asked in a half irritated tone, already knowing the answer.

Akira never taking his eyes off Yuuki "Surprised to see me?" He asked smile growing in his face.

Yuuki was to say the least surprised if not stunned by Akira's presence. "Akira-kun what are you doing here?" she said in a hushed tone

Soujiro was getting angrier by the second as he saw a smile grew upon Yuuki's face.

Akira walked past Soujiro to Yuuki and took her hand his. "I believe we had a date tonight Yuuki-chan." he said glancing over his shoulder to a seething Soujiro.

Furious glare on his face, Soujiro walked over to where Yuuki and Akira were standing and took Yuuki's hand from Akira's and said "Well it seems as though your plans have been cancelled Akira, seeing as Yuuki-chan is here with me now." His eyes roaming over to Yuuki as his hold on her grew tighter.

Yuuki gasped "Nishikado-san you're hurting me." She spoke as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

Akira took hold of Yuuki's hand once again and brought it up towards his mouth. "All better." He said his gaze continued looking intently on Yuuki as she quickly began to turn a deep shade of red.

Soujiro was absolutely enraged, balling his hands into fists at his sides. Akira was his best friend, but who dare he think he was to try and take Yuuki from him right under his nose.

Yuuki's hand still in his, Akira looked over to Soujiro as he began to say "I hope you don't mind if I steal Yuuki-chan away seeing how _we_ had already made plans."

"What the hell do you think you're doing Akira?!" Soujiro said in a barely audible whisper fueled by rage. Soujiro felt as if he could contain his anger no longer and reached up his fist.

As if Akira could already sense what was coming he moved before Soujiro's hand could come into contact with his face. He quickly turned and punched Soujiro square in the face. "What's wrong with _me_?" Akira asked incredulously.

Soujiro stumbled back a little but managed to maintain his balance. He balled his fist up once again and was ready to strike Akira, but Yuuki noticing what he was about to do, quickly stepped in between the two.

"Stop!" She shouted as loud as her voice would let her.

"I'm tired of your games concerning Yuuki-chan, Soujiro just stay away from her." Akira ground out.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do Akira?! Soujiro bellowed.

"She's me friend and I'm tired of the way you treat her!" '_And I love her_' he added mentally.

Seeming as though the two of them forgot she was in the room, Yuuki spoke out. "Thank you Akira-kun, but I can take care of myself." She turned around to face him.

Akira reached down and lifted Yuuki's chin in his hands to look her in the eyes. "I know that Yuuki-chan, but you don't have to, I am here for you always nothing will ever change that." He bent down and placed a light kiss on Yuuki's lips.

After the kiss Yuuki looked up at Akira, tears starting to form in her eyes. She loved Soujiro. Through everything that had happened and passed she still loved him. But a part of her, a part that was growing louder by the day was beginning to hold strong emotions for Akira. Emotions that she herself did not really understand.

Secretly since that dreadful Halloween night, she has been hopeless and utterly miserable. The only thing, only person to ease her mind and help her feel better has been Akira. Be it the feelings she was starting to feel for him or the strong friendship that they share, something in her feels terribly horrible for not telling him what happened that night.

He has told her everything and barred no secrets with her. He opened himself up like a book for her and she has yet to do the same. She hasn't told anyone about that night and the secret is tearing her apart inside. No matter the circumstances she has to come out with it. She can't keep it in a moment longer.

Here is this man, one of her closest and best friends telling her that he would always be there for her no matter what, and she couldn't even be completely honest with him. It was becoming like a weight on her chest making it hard for her to breathe. She opened her mouth to speak and then quickly closed it again. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She wiped the tears that had managed to leave her eyes and took a deep breath. "Akira-kun, thank you, but there are certain things that you do not know.

_*Flash Back*_

Yuuki awoke just as she would any other day, except today wasn't the same. She sat up on her bed and instantly lied back down. The room around her felt like it was spinning; she clamped her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bath room. After a few minutes she rested her head on the cold porcelain toilet seat and laid her limp body on the bath room floor.

She had been like this for almost a week now and was clueless as to why. She was probably coming down with a cold, and had already scheduled and appointment with her doctor for this morning. She got up off the floor and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale and her face hollow. She turned the faucet and let the cold water run over her hands for a few seconds before splashing the cool liquid onto her face.

Her appointment was not for at least another hour and seeing as how she had taken the day off from work she had some free time to herself. She had taken a shower, dressed and prepared herself breakfast. After her meal she made one last dash to the restroom before heading off to the doctor's office. After much questions, exams, and drawn blood, Yuuki felt exhausted and her arm felt numb from the continuous poking of the needles. The doctor had stepped out to get the results of her exams and Yuuki took this time to lean back in her seat and try and relax. Soon she would find out what was ailing her, take the medication the doctor would prescribe and be better again.

The doctor walked back into the exam room, smile on his face and papers in his hand. Yuuki instantly felt at ease, taking the smile on the doctor's face as a good sign that nothing grave was wrong with her. Though she could not shake the feeling that there was something else going on. And then there it was. The doctor said what Yuuki could barely hear from the pounding in her heart. She was almost four weeks pregnant. Almost immediately after the words left the doctor's mouth, Yuuki could not make out anything else he said. The world seemed to dissolve all around her; she could not believe that she was pregnant. That the one night she had shared with Soujiro had produced another life to be born. She was beyond stunned. Before she knew what she was doing she thanked the doctor and ran from the room.

She was not entirely sure of what her next move was to be. She had not even spoken to Soujiro since that night and honestly part of her was not sure if she even wanted to. Though she knew she had to find a way to tell him of his expectant father hood. Deep inside she was afraid of how he would react, considering that he had chosen to deny that they even had shared a night together, but Yuuki hoped that he would not deny his child.

Almost as if it were a lifeline rescuing her from her thoughts, Yuuki heard her phone ring from inside her bag. She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D, it was Akira. Yuuki then remembered that she and Akira were supposed to be having lunch in less the twenty minutes. Yuuki flipped her phone open and began to speak into the mouth piece "Hello Akira-kun." After a few moments of pleasantries and small talk, Yuuki took a cab to where Akira had told her to meet for their lunch 'date'.

Upon arriving, Yuuki and Akira said their usual hellos as he held out a seat for her at the table. They had started their own little ritual due to the fact his phone was almost **always **ringing. At the beginning of every one of their gatherings, they would take their phones place them on silent and put them in the middle of the table. Yuuki's mind was still on her recent appointment with her doctor, so she kept herself glued to the menu, instead of looking up at Akira for fear she would break into tears again. They were each reading their menus when Akira spotted that her phone had begun to light up. He quickly picked up her phone and didn't have to guess hard who the caller was. _Soujiro_. He was like a black cloud constantly shrouding over them.

Akira looked up and noticed that Yuuki was still reading her menu. His first thought was to simply take her phone and ignore the call, and Yuuki would be none the wiser. But something made Akira think otherwise.

"Yuuki-chan?" Akira said as he held out her phone in his hands dangling it from side to side.

Shocked expression written all over her face Yuuki looked at the caller I.D, she immediately snatched up her phone and shoved it in her bag.

Confused by her actions Akira asked "Aren't you going to answer it?"

She looked away is if thinking about something, solemn expression on her face. "It's nothing just.....Nishikado-san." She answered

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He knew that there was. He knew why things were this way, and he knew it was his fault.

Yuukilooked away again, still on the verge of tears, she took in a breath and answered "No, no everything is fine." Her response was a little to quick for his comfort. He could tell that she was hurt.yu

Yuuki looked into Akira's eyes and felt profoundly hurt. How on earth could she tell him what was truly going on with her, how would he take it that she was pregnant with his best friend's child? She had to tell someone, the news she had received was beginning to feel like a weightwas placed upon her shoulders. She also knew that she would not be able to keep this a secret for much longer, because soon she would start to show. And she absolutely hated lying and even worse, keeping secrets.

The time she spent with Akira was almost as if she had no worries. She could forget what ever there was concerning her and just enjoy herself in his company. She realized that she had to tell someone what had happened that fateful Halloween night, and she knew that Akira would not be one to judge her, but guide her into what was best for her and those concerned. She knew she had to tell someone, tell him but she didn't know how.

Yuuki reached over the table and grabbed Akira's hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "Besides Akira-kun, isn't this time supposed to be just for us?" She asked with a bright smile on her face, trying to hide the fear and sadness she was feeling inside.

Yuuki noticed Akira suddenly become still and he had begun to stare at her again. Normally he would continue to stare at her until she started speaking or the waiter came for their orders. Almost unnoticeable Yuuki felt a tiny twinge in her heart, the same feeling she started having when they began there little get togethers. She left her hand in his longer than usual, the feeling reassuring and comforting.

_*End of Flashback*_

Akira looked down at Yuuki "What is there that you could not have told me Yuuki-chan?" He pulled her to him and placed his arms around her waist holding her firmly against him. "We've told each other everything have we not?" He said after realising her from the embrace.

Soujiro walked over closer to Yuuki and put himself in between she and Akira pushing him away from her.

Yuuki tears streaming down her now pale face, took in a deep breath and looked at the two men standing before her, as she began to tell her story.

**A/N:** SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! for taking this long to update I just celebrated my 18th birthday and my brother jsut came back home so I have been insanely busy. Though I don't know about you, Im kind of happy for the long wait seeing as this is my longest chapter **ever!** And I finnaly broke my three thousand word chapter :D YAY me lol!! Please read and I hope you enjoy thanks. No 100% promises but look forward to chapter eight in maybe two weeks or sooner, and "Lost but Never Forgotten" will be updated sometime next week, I already now what going to happen in the chapter I just need to write it down :D


	8. FINALLY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango

**A/N: **I would personally like to dedicate this chapter to Princess Aphrodite. She gave me an abundance of ideas and let me bounce mine off her. I truthfully say this chapter is all herand merely pieces of me. I urge you all to thank her and give her credit as well please :D!

**Chapter Eight: FINALLY!**

Yuuki still remembered that night as if it was yesterday. The day where her life changed forever. A part of her was still unsure if the course she was taking was the correct one or not, but deep in her heart she knew it was. She never knew how fast things could happen, or how easily she could accept them, but then again she was dealing with the F4. Once they got wind of the situation they completely took over. Yuuki looked out the window at bright sunny day unfolding before her.

*_Flashback_*............................................................*_Flashback_*

Akira looked down at Yuuki "What is there that you could not have told me Yuuki-chan?" He pulled her to him and placed his arms around her waist holding her firmly against him. "We've told each other everything have we not?" He said after realising her from the embrace.

Soujiro walked over closer to Yuuki and put himself in between she and Akira pushing him away from her.

Yuuki, tears streaming down her now pale face, took in a deep breath and looked at the two men standing before her, as she began to tell her story.

Before she could begin, Akira stopped her. He knew in his heart that he already knew everything about the woman standing before him. It was now or never, it was he who had to tell the truth. " Yuuki-chan, there's something you need to know. I can not lie to you anymore." He walked forward, once again pushing Soujiro out of his way.

"Lie." Yuuki repeated aloud to herslef. "What do you mean "_lie"_Akira-kun?" She asked with a hurt and confused look on her still pale face? Her now dry face becoming moist again, while fresh tears began to run down.

Seeing Yuuki-chan hurt because of him, tore him up inside. But he took a deep breath and preceded to come out with it. "Yuuki-chan...that night at the Halloween party." He paused.

_'Halloween party?'_She thought. Did Akira know what happened that nigh between she and Soujiro? Did Soujiro tell him something. "Akira-kun, what are you talking about?" She asked the words barley audible.

Akira didn't know any way to say it, other than to just come out with it. He took hold of her hand once more and held it in his. "Yuuki-chan it was me!" Akira half blurted out.

Yuuki looked at Akira and could see his lips still moving, but she could not hear anything he was saying. Everything went silent around her. "Wh..wha...what do you mean it was you Akira-kun?" Yuuki stammered out.

Akira went to reach out for Yuuki's hand once again but she brushed it away. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It was me Yuuki-chan. That night at the party...I was the one you were with, not Soujiro. He wasn't even in Japan. Akira shouted out in despair.

Yuuki shook her head, she then brought her eyes back up to meet his. "Akira-kun, this isn't a funny joke." She couldn't bring herself to believe him. But then it hit her. She could tell that night that he was different. The way he held her, the way he kissed her. It had been nothing like the way he was before, always so cold and distant. Though the liquor had impaired her ability to think straight. "So your saying that we... we..." Yuuki put a hand up to her forehead.

"Yuuki-chan we made love.." Akira said

"Yuuki shook her head desperately trying to clear her thoughts. "No, we had sex." She corrected him. "All this time." She whispered. "Why did you wait all this time to tell me the truth Mimasaka-san?"She asked as she began to raise her voice.

Hearing her call him Mimasaka-san made him want to drop to his knees. He watched her with interest. Would she hate him now that she knew the truth? "I waited so long because I was a coward. I feel in love with you and couldn't imagine being apart from you. He answered. "Yuuki-chan gom-" Akira began but Yuuki shook her head.

"How could you?" She asked in a tone that was so serious, stern. It was very much unlike her.

Akira ran shaking fingers through his straight closed his eyes and sighed. "I..."

Yuuki smiled bitterly. "You what?" Yuuki stared at Akira as she grabbed her coat.

Akira watched as she headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

Yuuki sighed, trying to get a hold of herself. "I can't be around you right now, I need to think..." Yuuki was about to head out the door and leave when Akira enclosed his hand around her wrist and pulled her to him. She tried to push away but his hold on her got tighter, bringing her as close as possible to him.

"Yuuki-chan, I know I screwed up." Akira stated in a calm voice. Yuuki tilted her head to the side, trying her hardest not to look him in the eyes."Yuuki-chan look at me." He requested, still in the same tone. "I owe you for this, I know that." He added, taking in her appearance. She was glowing. She looked like an untouchable angel.

"So..."He began.

Yuuki shook her head. "What do you want from me Mimasaka-san?" Yuuki questioned him, her voice was carrying a coldness to it.

He tightened his arm around her waist again. He was scared to let her go; he was scared to have her leave him.

"Isn't it enough that you slept with the women who is in love with your best friend?" She threw back at him relentlessly. She called him on his past behaviour and Akira just stood there, absorbing every word that she said; not caring that it hurt him."And now...and now, this time, you father a child. Isn't it enough that I'm going to be a single mother?" She fought her way out of his arms and took a seat.

He was going to be a father? Akira was taken aback by the shock. Akira nodded his head. "Yes I know...." His eyes never left Yuuki's form. "I know I am not good enough. But the baby...." Akira took a deep breath. "You will marry me Yuuki-chan."

Soujiro stood there in silence as he took in their conversation. The night of the Halloween party Yuuki and Akira _slept_together?! But how could he, Akira was supposed to be his best friend. He knew that Yuuki was in love with him. Soujiro looked down at Yuuki, his eyes filled with love and warmth. "Your pregnant and Akira's the father?!?! He tried to keep himself composed. He looked to Yuuki then to Akira. His eyes got weary. "How could you do this to me?" He asked as he came close to Akira and punched him in the corner of his mouth.

Yuuki stepped back in fear; her fingers were intertwined in each other and up against her bottom lip. She glances at a Soujiro. "Nishikado-san..." Yuki began in a gentle voice.

Soujiro glanced back at Yuuki and his eyes held the gentle look in them again. "Yuuki-chan...I love you. Marry me and we will raise the child as our own" He told her.

Akira watched on in horror, as Yuuki did not say yes but she didn't say no either.

She took Soujiro's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes while she began to cry. "I loved you nishikado-san, but I have to marry Mimasaka-san." She told him.

Soujiro grabbed her arms tightly. "Why? He asked. "Why do you have to marry him?" Soujiro repeated, as he too, started crying.

"Because he is the father of mi child Nishikado-san" Yuuki replied

Soujiro shook his head. "That doesn't matter...that doesn't matter to me." His eyes bored into hers as he gave her his answer.

"But it does to me Nishikado-san I can not be with you. I'm....I'm sorry." Yuuki answered once again.

Akira watched as he saw the hope in Soujiro's eyes crumble to dust.

Soujiro nodded his head. "I understand Yuuki-chan and I hope you won't regret your decision." He walked towards the door and before he left, he took one last look at Yuuki. "You will always have a place in my heart."

It was only after Soujiro left that Yuuki fell to her knees and started crying. Akira picked her up and held her in his arms while she sobbed.

Akira tried to comfort her anyway he could. He chose the hardest thing he could ever do next. "Yuuki-chan be with Soujiro." He told her, trying to keep his voice straight. "He loves you and you love him; I wish the two of you all the happiness you deserve; he let her go and started walking away when she grabbed his hand.

Yuuki shook her head "No Mimasaka-san, I will marry you and we will give or child a stable home."

Upon hearing this Akira was glad that he would spend the rest of his days with this beautiful angel; but he felt like a monster for keping her from her true love "Let me get Soujiro for you Yuuki-chan." But as he is about to leave agian she wraps her arms around him.

"Don't you dare leave me too." Her voice sounded like a scared tiny child. After a few seconds he senses her body limp and he realized she must have passed out due to stress. Akira pulls out his cell phone and calls his driver. On the drive to his house, he calls his assistant and has him meet him there.

Yuuki awoke to find herself in a strange room on a big fluffy bed.

After she wakes up Akira waits a while and then goes into her finds her glancing down at her left ring finger. Akira smiled. "You like it?" He asked. His voice friendly.

The ring was and oval blue sapphire eighteen carat engagement ring and was surrounded by fourteen small diamonds in an elegant cluster setting. "I had it picked out a few days ago. It is an exact replica of Princess Diana's engagement ring given to her by Prince Charles."

Yuuki did not know what to say so she just stepped closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran a few fingers through her hair as Yuuki watched him carefully.

Akira Lend over ever so gently and kissed her lips briefly.

*_End Flashback_*............................................................*_End Flashback_*

Yuuki put her hand up to her mouth, as she replayed the kiss in her head. She knew she was beginning to have feelings for him, but could she really let him into her heart after all that has taken place?

There was a knock at the door, pulling Yuuki from her thoughts. She got up to answer it, already knowing who it was. Not surprised in the least that they seemed to have forgotten the room key.

**A/N: **Please forgive for this long long long wait. I don't know what was wrong with me. It just seemed that I hated almost everything I wrote down. Until just recently the inspiration bug hit me again, and I was so happy and excited to start writing. Look for updates on "Lost But Never Forgotten" by the latest of next week :D! I promise that I will have NO! more breaks unless life threatening lol.


	9. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I don't on Hana Yori Dango. Wait 'till I become a millionaire lol.

**A/N: **This chapter jumps ahead a few years into the future; but chapter ten will give you an explanation on how they got here. Please enjoy .

**Chapter Nine: Missing**

Yuuki looked over at her daughter who was overjoyed playing with Tsukushi's one year old son, her _otōto_ she liked to call him. She moved her gaze upwards towards her best friend Tsukushi. She looked absolutely radiant. One could hardly tell she was the mother of a hyper active one year old. Hajime, his parents pride and joy. Domyouji had picked out the name; he said it meant beginning, his beginning with his newly formed family. Yuuki cried when she heard him say that, thinking about it still hurt.

Lifting her thoughts she looked back down at her daughter. The light and love of her life. Her daughter meant everything to her, everything she did, she did for her. Her little taiyō no hikari o hana_, blossoming sunshine. _Natsumi would be five years old in a month; it is surprising how fast time goes by. She remembered as if it was just yesterday when she first brought her daughter home. When she started crawling, talking and then walking, and now she was already turning five.

"Mama what are you thinking about?" Natsumi asked looking up at her.

Yuuki realized she must have gotten lost in thought, because her daughter was now standing before her. She took Natsumi's face in her hands as she spoke. "Just you darling." She said with a smile on her face.

Tsukushi was worried for her friend. She knew that Yuuki was the type of person who kept her problems in and always acted like she was fine. But Tsukushi knew otherwise, she knew her friend inside and out.

Natsumi climbed into her mother's lap and gave her a tight hug. "Love you mama." She said huge grin on her face.

"Love you too baby." Yuuki replied matching her daughter's smile.

Akira stood from inside the sitting room, watching out at his family in the garden. His two and only loves, Yuuki and Natsumi. He didn't know what real love was before them, he was the man he was today because of it.

Soujiro looked over to where Akira was staring at, and felt a pang of regret hit him. Yuuki. A part of him, sometimes a big part of him, still felt like it should be him with the happy family, and not Akira. Akira was his best friend, like a brother to him, but he couldn't help it. He was stupid to let Yuuki walk out of his life.

"Yo are you guys paying attention?" Domyouji shouted, and everyone turned their attention back towards him.

Tsukushi looked at her watch and noted the time. "Yuuki-chan, I think it's time we went home now. It's time for Hajime's nap." She said as she picked up her son, who began to cry not wanting to be carried.

Yuuki looked at her watch. "Yes it's time for Natsumi to take a nap as well, isn't it young lady?" She asked looking over at her daughter.

"But mama, I don't want a nap!" Natsumi shouted.

"Natsumi, what have I said about shouting." Yuuki said sternly. Her daughter was always calm, but when she didn't get her way she got loud. She knew how to talk her way out of any situation, even at only four years old. She wondered where she got that from. '_Thanks Akira.'_ She thought mentally.

"But Mama –"Natsumi started.

"No buts young lady" Yuuki cut her off. "It's time for your nap. You can play with Hajime tomorrow" Yuuki said taking a hold of her daughter's hand.

"Mama can't I go with obasan Tsukushi?" Natsumi pleaded. "I could take my nap with Hajime at his house?" She gave her mother her big puppy eyes.

"Natsumi you can't just invite yourself, obasan may have plans already." Yuuki told her daughter.

"Its fine Yuuki-chan, I don't have anything planned today really." Tsukushi explained. "She could help me with Hajime."

"Really?" Natsumi light up. "Please mama please?" she begged.

Yuuki already knew she had lost, there was no use denying it any longer. "Okay." She answered looking down at her daughter.

"Really?" Natsumi asked bouncing up and down. "Thank you mama!" She reached up and hugged her mother's waist.

Yuuki smiled as she hugged her little daughter. "You're welcome baby. Now go tell your papa that you're going with obasan." Yuuki said to her daughter.

Natsumi let go of her mother and ran off to go find her father. "Papa, papa!" She shouted along the way.

While Natsumi went off in search of her father Tsukushi walked up to her friend. Concern written all over her face. "Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Tsukushi asked.

Yuuki looked to her friend and smiled. "Of course, what could be wrong?" She lied still smiling.

Tsukushi could see her friend's smile, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. What had happened to her once happy friend? Hajime, obviously cranky from sleepiness began crying. She wanted to stay and check on Yuuki more, but her son came first over everything. It would have to be another time she thought, as she rocked her son in her arms. "Okay, but we'll talk about this later." She told her. "Right now someone's cranky." She laughed looking at her son.

Yuuki laughed looking at her friend and her godchild.

* * *

Tsukushi looked in on her son, who was still asleep from his nap. He was tiny portrait of his father. This t Domyouji swell with pride, though he said Hajime had her smile. Which she didn't understand because he was still a baby. Tsukushi suddenly heard a loud shriek, which yanked her from her thoughts.

She ran from the room, in direction of where the scream came from. When she got to the living room, she found one of the maids sobbing and Domyouji shouting at her.

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING, AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted.

Tsukushi quickly intervened. "Domyouji, stop yelling at Kiaru-san." She told her husband. She walked up to the maid. "Kiaru-san," She said calmly. "Tell me what happened."

"I…I…I was only g…gone for a se…sec…second Domyouji-san!" She said looking at Tsukushi.

"WILL YOU JUST COME OUT WITH IT?" Domyouji shouted once again.

"DOMYOUJI!" Tsukushi shouted, giving him a stern glare. She turned her attention back to the maid. "What happened?" She asked once again.

"Natsumi-san!" The maid shouted. "Natsumi-san is gone!" She said before sobbing once again.

Tsukushi looked at the maid in disbelief. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Natsumi. Her best friend's daughter. _Yuuki's _daughter. She couldn't . NO! She couldn't, she thought.

Domyouji moved in front of his wife and shook the maid by her shoulders, as if to shake sense into her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? Domyouji asked furiously.

"I…we … we were playing ou-outside, and she-she said she was th-th-thirsty. I..I…I came inside to get…to get her some ju-juice." The maid stammered choking on sobs. "When..when I came back out, she was… she was…..GONE!" She screamed.

Domyouji pushed the maid aside and ran out to the garden.

Tsukushi could not move. This couldn't be true she had to be dreaming.

After a few seconds Domyouji ran back inside out of breathe. He looked at his wife as he spoke quickly. "I've searched the whole garden, she's gone!" He told her. He then called all the employees, and told them to search the house inside and out, to make absolute sure that Natsumi had not just wandered off.

Tama had come and taken Tsukushi to her room, where she began to cry uncontrollably. She had to be made tea to help calm her nerves. She was Natsumi's godmother, and it seemed as if her own child was missing. Oh god her little Hajime. She ran to his room, where he was safely sleeping, unknowing to what was going on around him. She left him there with Tama while she regained herself, and went back to Domyouji.

After searching the house completely, it was determined that she had been kidnapped.

* * *

When Akira learned the news, he called up all of his men. Each and every one of them and told them to be on alert. He jumped in his car and drove the long distance to the Domyouji mansion in record time. The usual twenty minute drive only took him five minutes. He met Domyouji and Rui who had already been informed and were outside expecting him.

"What happened?" Akira asked, looking at his friend.

Tsukasa looked at Akira. One of his best friends since childhood. He could tell when Akira was upset, even when he tried to mask it. His heart when out to his friend. He knew being a father, that this feeling must be a horrible one. "She was in the garden with one of the maids. She went inside to get her some juice, and when she came back out she was gone." Domyouji answered as calmly as he could.

"Did the maid see anything?" He asked. He knew that he needed to know all the facts if he was ever going to find his daughter. His little angel.

"Nothing." Tsukasa stated.

"We have already informed the police, and they have immediately begun to search for her." Rui spoke.

Akira looked at Rui in anger. "The POLICE?" He asked. "What the hell are they going to do? They're not going to find my daughter!" He shouted.

Soujiro arrived to find Akira shouting and walked up to him "Akira I understand how you feel, but you have to keep calm, think of Yuuki-chan." Soujiro said trying to calm his friend. He knew that it was the situation that was infuriating him, and did not hold it against him.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND!" Akira shouted. "What do you understand? You have no child, no wife!" Akira was furious. "Every woman you have ever loved has left you!" He said angrily.

Soujiro just stood silent beside Rui and Domyouji. Akira was right. Every woman he had ever loved always ended leaving him over his own stupidity. But right now was not about him, it was about his friend and his family

Akira turned around and started walking back towards his car.

"What are you going to do?" Rui yelled out after him.

"I'm going to find my daughter!" He answered as he got back in his car, and drove back to his house. He had to the hardest thing ever of informing his wife, that their only child had been kidnapped. And then he had to find his baby.

The rest of the F4 called every single contact they had, in search of help for finding little Natsumi.

* * *

Akira walked into the kitchen of his house, knowing that is where Yuuki spent most of her time with Natsumi. Teaching her to bake.

Yuuki heard footsteps from behind her and turned around to find Akira walking into the kitchen. She resumed what she was doing, taking Natsumi's favorite cookies out of the oven. She loved baking, and it was something she and her daughter did together. When Natsumi left, Yuuki had decided to make them for her as a surprise.

"Yuuki-chan, there is something I need to tell you." Akira said solemnly.

"What is it Akira?" Yuuki asked a bit annoyed. She was busy baking and did not have time to argue with Akira at the moment.

"CAN YOU TURN AROUND?" He shouted out of nowhere. "It's important!" He told her.

"Can't you just tell me already, I'm busy?" She replied as she bent down to take the second batch of cookies out of the oven.

Akira wished he didn't have to say this. He knew it would kill Yuuki if something ever happened to their daughter. "Natsumi….Natsumi's been kidnapped." He told her.

Upon hearing this Yuuki dropped the platter of cookies she was holding and feel to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said that I would update by Friday; but it's just a little late. Oh God, I'm such a bad person lol. Sorry, I got kind of distracted watching the finale of "Personal Taste", god I love Gae In and Jin Ho , and then I got distracted by looking at Jay Park and 2PM photos! I recommend you too seriously go watch "Personal Taste" :D! Go watch Big Bangs new video/song "Tell Me Goodbye please, I think I've become obsessed lol. I have it on repeat as I'm writing this entire chapter.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I'm really happy which tends to make me hyper (where i talk/write alot lol) . I love reviews ! Thank you.


	10. Behind the Scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of the charecters in this story.

**A/N:** This chapter was made solely for the purpose of better understanding the story. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Behind the Scenes:**

Yuuki still remembered that night as if it was yesterday. She reached her hand up to her mouth where Akira had kissed her just a week ago. That day her life changed forever. She never knew how fast things could happen or how easily she could accept them. But then again she was dealing with the "F3", once they got wind of the situation, they completely took over.

Yuuki looked out the window at the bright sunny day unfolding before her, watching as the vendors prepared for the wedding tomorrow. '_Wedding.' _It was still hard to believe that in less than a mere fourty-eight hours she would be someone, let alone Mimasaka Akira's wife. She knew that she was beginning to grow feelings for him, but could she really let him into her heart after all that's happened?

There was a loud knock on the door, pulling Yuuki away from her thoughts. She got up quickly to answer it, taking a guess at knowing who it already was. Not surprised in the least that he seemed to have forgotten the room key.

"Mimasaka-san, did you lose your key?" She asked. Since Yuuki's morning sickness had begun head on full force, Akira had a key to her room to make sure she was okay. As Yuuki turned the knob and opened the door, she was surprised by who was standing behind it.

"Tsukushi-chan, what are-?" Yuuki began to say only to be cut off by Tsukushi.

"Yuuki-chan you can't do this!" Tsukushi shouted before marching her way into the room and slamming the door shut behind her. When Tsukushi first heard about the wedding she was beyond shocked. From what she knew, Yuuki and Akira had never spent much time together other than these last two weeks.

She knew the instant she heard of the wedding that she could not let it take place. Marrying Akira would be a mistake, and she had to talk Yuuki out of it. She knew that Yuuki wasn't in love with him, and a marriage between the two would be disastrous.

Yuuki, who already knew what Tsukushi was talking about tried to explain. "Tsuku-" She started, but was immediately cut of once again.

"You can't! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Tsukushi started rambling. "He's all wrong for you! He's even worse than Soujiro which says something there Yuuki-chan!" Tsukushi continued on rambling about how wrong this situation was for what seemed like an eternity. About how he was a playboy and he was the prince of the Yakuza.

She found out about the engagement only a few days ago but the moment she knew, she had to stop it. If not for Domyouji keeping Yuuki's and Akira's location a secret and putting body guards on her to keep her away, she would have tried sooner. It wasn't easy, but she managed to find out the name of the hotel, and escape those "gorillas in suits," Domyouji called body guards.

Finally finding courage, Yuuki gathered up all of her strength and shouted. "Tsukushi-chan!" Startling both herself and Tsukushi a bit. This was not the way she had planned on telling her best friend, but she had to do it now. She took a deep breath, and continued on. "Tsukushi-chan...I'm pregnant." Yuuki said at last, suddenly becoming aware of the tears streaming down here face.

Tsukushi was completly taken aback, and felt utterly dumbfoundead. Yuuki was pregnant? And with _Mimasaka Akira's _baby? Her mind was reeling, she asked the only question her mind could clearly process. "How did this happen?"

Yuuki was her best friend since child hood, Tsukushi couldn't believe this was possible coming from her. She is such a shy person, and has had only one serious boyfriend before in her life. And he had broken her heart, after that she fell in love with Soujiro with no result. She knew Yuuki believed in abstinence until marriage, so what had happened?

Yuuki wiped the fallen tears from her face, as fresh ones continued to fall. "During the F4's Halloween party." She said in a whisper.

"Halloween Party?" Tsukushi asked confused. Tsukushi thought back to the night of the Halloween party. It didn't make any sense, from what she remembered, Yuuki hadn't been there that night. The next morning she had tried asking her about it, and Yuuki had said she was sick and didn't go. Then Soujiro and Akira had walked in the shop, and moments later she had run off. "You told me you were ill that night, that you had stayed home."

Yuuki felt terrible for lying and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Gomen Tsukushi-chan, gomen." Yuuki repeated over and over again, unable to control herself. "I was there." She admitted. "But only briefly. I was there with Mimasaka-san., and then one thing led to another and we went upstairs to his suite." She felt it best to leave out the part of alcohol being involved and thinking Akira was Soujiro. She did not want Tsukushi thinking any worse of her than she probably already did.

Tsukushi felt like yelling, but she couldn't. She knew nothing would come of it, and it would only add more stress to Yuuki, which was something she didn't want. She ran towards Yuuki and put her arms around her, who was still sobbing. "It's okay Yuuki-chan, it's okay." She repeated trying to comfort her friend.

After a few minutes, Yuuki had managed to stop crying and calm down slightly. Now that Tsukushi knew the whole situation, she didn't clearly understand what was happening. "Yuuki-chan, why are you marrying Mimasaka-san? You can't marry him, you don't love him."

Yuuki knew her friend well, and knew she would try and talk her out of the wedding, but Yuuki knew what had to be done. "Tsukushi-chan, thank you very much for your concern, but this is what I must do. Mimasaka-san is the father of my child."

"That's not a reason to marry, you know that better than anyone Yuuki-chan. There are also many single mothers in the world today." Tsukushi responded. "Plus, you'll have me, I'll help you with everything. You won't be alone!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsukushi-chan." Yuuki bowed her head in gratitude. "I'm very grateful to have a friend like you. I know you will always be by my side to help, but this is something that I must decide on my _own_." She finished.

Tsukushi had to admit that she was a little hurt by Yuuki's words, but she understood that Yuuki wasn't thinking of just herself anymore. Tsukushi put her arms around Yuuki hugging her tightly. "I understand Yuuki-chan, but please, just give yourself sometime to think about this more clearly."

Yuuki hugged Tsukushi back with what little strength she had left. She felt so weak. "Okay." She agreed. Everything was happening so fast, she felt like she was suffocating and couldn't catch her breath. Tsukushi was right, she needed more time to think things over. She walked over to the bed stand, and proceeded to leave Akira a note.

Tsukushi sighed in relief. Before another word was said she grabbed Yuuki and ushered her outside before Yuuki could change her mind.

"Where are we going?" Yuuki asked moments later when she stood before a helicopter.

"It's a surprise." Tsukushi said as she and Yuuki climbed aboard the helicopter. This was one the few times she was grateful for being labeled "Domyouji-san's girlfriend" every where she went, well technically fiance, but no one knew that yet. The Domyouji name was very powerful, getting the helicopter was extremely simple.

Almost thirty minutes later, they had landed in a tiny remote village. "Where are we Tsukushi-chan?" Yuuki asked looking around curiously.

"We're in Aso." Tsukushi replied simply. "One of my aunts lives here, and said that we could stay for a few days." Tsukushi wasn't sure how long they would they would be here for, she just wanted to make sure Yuuki didn't make a rash decision she would regret later.

Yuuki had never been here before, but she had always heard it was such a beautiful place, and it was. It felt so good to be out of the city.

Once they got to Tsukushi's aunt's house, Yuuki felt exhausted. She could barley keep her eyes open. After everything that happened today, she just like taking a nap. A part of her wished that once she woke up all her problems would be solved, but she knew that was to much to wish for. So she climbed up on to the bed and drifted of into a heavy sleep.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Akira had just gotten back from meeting with his parents, all be it he didn't need their permission to marry Yuuki, he knew his mother would be crushed if he didn't tell them. Surprisingly enough to him, they had both given him their blessing, his father saying that having a wife made him look reliable towards more old fashioned minded clients.

His mother was overjoyed, although a little disappointed she didn't get the chance to plan the wedding. His sisters were excited most of all, for they loved Yuuki, and loved the idea of being flower girls even more, which they demanded upon. He had left out the part of Yuuki being pregnant.

When he had left this morning it had still been very early, Yuuki was still sleeping when he had gone to her room. She looked so serene and peacful he couldn't bring himself to wake her. After getting off the elevator he walked to Yuuki's room and lightly knocked on the door.

A few more knocks and still no answer, he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the her room key. Maybe she was in the en suite and just couldn't hear him. Over the last week her morning sickness had become more frequent during thee non morning periods.

As he opened the door to her room, he thought it was strange that is was so quiet. "Yuuki-chan?" he called out as walked into the hallway. There was still no answer. He was starting to become panicky, having all sorts of thoughts run through his mind. What if something had happened to her? What if she had been taken to the hospital because of complications?

Before he could even process what he was doing, he pulled out his phone and dialed Yuuki's number. Their was no answer, the call went straight to voice mail, Yuuki's phone never went to voice mail. He immediately dialed Tsukushi's number, if anything had happened to Yuuki, he knew Tsukushi would be the first to know anything. Once again there was no answer, the phone went straight to voice mail. His mind was racing, each thought laced with worry and fear. He could feel it in his body, could tell something was wrong. He rushed out of the room outside towards his car, and drove off towards Domyouji's.

**A/N:** I really hope you guys understand why this chapter was written. I really liked writing this chapter, and hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think :).

**P.S:**If any has any requests for a one-shot please email me :). I'd love to write some stories in between. Oohh and I got my laptop back which means, more new chapters to come soon :)! New favorite word I just had to throw in lol: "dumbfoundead", from my fave new rapper with the same name, go check him out on youtube hehe :)!


End file.
